


running man

by fairyhwangs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyhwangs/pseuds/fairyhwangs
Summary: “I know something better you can win,” Jisung rushed to say.“And what’s that?” Chan asked, stepping closer.Jisung hadn’t thought that far ahead. What did he have that he could give to Chan?“If you let me live, I’ll give you a kiss."





	1. betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little drabble inspired by the running man episode because chan and jisung were just so cute i had to write about them!! also there's gonna be a chapter 2 up very soon because this is way shorter than what i wanted oops. 
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> edit: omg i’m so sad i never included seungmin i’m so sorry seungmin:(

“I love you so much, please don’t do this,” Jisung pleaded.

“You know I have no choice,” Chan responded cooly.

“There’s always a choice,” Jisung said, backing away slowly.

“Not if I want to win.”

Jisung was trying so hard to think of a way to get out of this situation. He didn’t want to lose, not yet, and he knew that there was no way he could beat Chan in any kind of physical conflict.

The game they were playing was Running Man, and it was for the first episode of their new reality show. It was located in an empty amusement park, and the members had to try and find each other and take off the name tags placed on their backs.

Because the members were so competitive, it turned into a ruthless game. Betrayal, alliances, and everything in between.

Jisung was doing okay so far, great actually. He was one of the last four left. But now, he was stuck.

“I know something better you can win,” Jisung rushed to say.

“And what’s that?” Chan asked, stepping closer.

Jisung hadn’t thought that far ahead. What did he have that he could give to Chan?

“If you let me live, I’ll give you a kiss,” Jisung offered nervously.

“I- what?” Chan stopped, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

“I’ll kiss you.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

Jisung was definitely not serious because he didn’t think that this could actually work. He thought Chan would have just laughed it off which would have allowed Jisung a few seconds to escape.

“Okay.”

Jisung’s eyes widened. _He said okay?_ This plan wasn’t supposed to work, why did Chan agree? Should Jisung run away?

Jisung scanned the room for any immediate exits. It’s not like he hadn’t looked before, he just hoped that there was something he didn’t see so he could escape. However. there was still only one way out, and Jisung would have to run around Chan to use it. There was nowhere he could go.

It’s probably important to note that Jisung has had the biggest crush on Chan ever since the first day they met. Jisung was shy and awkward, barely even fourteen years old, and Chan just seemed so much mature and _cooler._. He guided and helped him so much, Jisung knew that admiring him was unavoidable. After all the years of knowing each other and growing closer, Jisung’s feelings for him only grew. Chan was so caring, worked hard, and wanted the best for all the members. It was so endearing.

Jisung could write so many songs about him. About his dimples when he smiled, about his cute nose, about how his eyes shone so bright when he thought of a new idea. If Jisung was being honest, he’s already written pages full of lyrics, not that anyone needed to know.

Chan began to move closer to Jisung, and he slowly moved backward until his back hit the wall, surprising him. Chan chuckled and muttered a soft “cute” when he saw Jisung’s shocked expression.

Jisung didn’t know what to do. He tried to look anywhere he could except for Chan, but he was _right there._ Chan towered over him, resting his arm on the wall. “What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned.

“N-nothing,” Jisung stammered out.

“You offered me a kiss.”

“I did.”

“So kiss me.”

Jisung was nervous, and he didn’t know if Chan thought that this was all a part of a game. He was afraid, but he couldn’t resist Chan no matter how hard he tried.

Jisung leaned his head up and met Chan’s lips with his.

It was really slow, their lips moving languidly against each other. Chan moved his hands to cup Jisung’s cheeks, kissing him even deeper. He tasted like vanilla and cinnamon, and Jisung was addicted.

The kiss ended barely after it began, their foreheads leaning against each other. Jisung breathed out slowly, eyes still closed.

“Can I kiss you again?” Chan asked, his voice laced with something Jisung couldn’t place.  

Jisung only nodded, and Chan reconnected their lips.

This kiss was a whole different story than the first. It started off the same, but it wasn’t too long until it became more heated. Chan’s hands moved to Jisung’s waist while one of Jisung’s rested on Chan’s shoulder and the other threaded into his hair. Chan bit lightly down on Jisung’s bottom lip, his mouth falling open, letting out a quiet moan. Chan took the opportunity to push his tongue into Jisung’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Jisung’s hand tightened in Chan’s hair, a kiss had never felt so good.

Jisung had no idea how long they spend making out, but he never wanted it to stop.

And then it suddenly did.

Jisung felt Chan’s hand move from his waist to his back, but didn’t think anything of it. It wasn’t until he heard the ripping sound of his nametag when he realized that he had been played.


	2. was it a game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- an interesting bet  
> \- hyunsung  
> \- jealousy  
> \- confessions??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this was supposed to be posted much earlier but i've been hit with writer's block and i'm still going through it but i somehow managed to finish this one! thank you to riley (and this is her [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/soapievevo) ) for being my beta!! 
> 
> hope you all enjoy :)

“We had a deal,” Jisung spit out. He knew that this was just a game, but it felt like the name tag was replaced with a knife digging into his back.

“In this game, there are no deals. It’s every man for himself.”

“I should have never kissed you.”

“I mean, you would have lost either way. At least you got an amazing kiss out of it.” Chan said, arrogance dripping into his voice.

“Who said it was amazing?” Jisung crossed his arms, exaggerating his voice to sound more confident than he actually felt.    


“The sounds coming out of your mouth made it pretty obvious…”

Jisung’s face grew red at that comment. 

“I- what- that’s not…” Jisung sputtered out, he couldn’t even form a reply. 

Chan smirked at that, and Jisung hated how smug he looked. 

“I’m going to find Hyunjin and the rest of the members. Good luck, Chan. I hope you lose,” Jisung said spitefully before turning to head out of the room. 

“Jisung, wait.” 

“What is it?” Jisung asked, stopping but not turning around. 

“Let’s make a bet.”

“Why?”   


“You seem so sure I’m going to lose. Why not try and get something out of it?”

“I’m listening.” Jisung turned around to face Chan, his arms crossed against his chest. 

“If I lose, you can have whatever you want.”

Jisung thought for a moment. “During one of our comeback stages, your hair has to look absolutely horrible.”

Chan laughed. “Fine, okay.”

“What happens if you win?”

“You mean when I win?”

Jisung scoffed. Why did he even like him?

“I want you.”

Jisung froze. “W-what?”

“Bye, Jisung. Wish me luck,” Chan winked before running out of the room. 

“I- no, you get no luck,” Jisung tried to say, his mind swirling with confusion. What did Chan mean when he said that he wanted him? It really didn’t make any sense at all.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey Jisung,” Hyunjin greeted as Jisung sat down next to him. They were sitting in the middle of the amusement park at the designated spot for those who were taken out of the game. Felix, Minho, and Jeongin were a few feet away from them, messing around on their phones. If Jisung had to guess, Felix probably had a new idea for a Tik Tok video and roped Jeongin and Minho into it. Jisung didn’t know whether he should be excited or afraid. 

“Hi Hyunjin,” Jisung replied tiredly. 

“How did you get out?”

“Chan. He tricked me. What about you?”   


“Woojin. That boy can be super scary. I thought I was actually going to die.”

“Okay... Maybe, I’m not as upset at how I got out. Woojin is a force to be reckoned with.” Jisung said while Hyunjin laughed.

“What happened with Chan?” Hyunjin finally asked once he recovered from his laughter. 

“Hyunjin,” Jisung began to whisper, getting closer to Hyunjin. 

“Why are we whispering?” Hyunjin whispered back. 

“You can’t tell anyone else.”

“Okay. You can trust me.”

“So, I may have kissed Chan?”

“You what?” Hyunjin exclaimed, causing the other members to look at them strangely. 

“Hyunjin, be quiet.” Jisung said, embarrassed, bringing a hand up to cover Hyunjin’s mouth before he could say anything else. Hyunjin’s eyes widened before he realized his mistake. Jisung lowered his hand, his expression communicating to Hyunjin that he would end him if he got any louder. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. Why did you kiss him?”   


“I thought it would be a good distraction. I told him I would kiss him if he let me go, but I never expected him to agree.”

“Was he a good kisser?”

“That’s not the point!” Hyunjin looked at him expectantly.

“Fine. Yes, he was,” Jisung confessed, sighing. 

“So, what else happened?”   


“He betrayed me by taking my nametag when we were kissing,” Jisung said, venom evident in his voice. 

“Oh my god.”

“I know right? And what makes it even worse was that he was like, ‘let’s make a bet’ and so if he loses I told him that he has to have a horrible hair style during a performance. And you know what he said he wanted if he wins?” 

“Me.” 

Hyunjin gasped. Jisung could see that Hyunjin was thinking very deeply before his whole face lit up. 

“Chan likes you!”

“I don’t know… I’m just very confused.”

“I still can’t believe he did you dirty like that,” Hyunjin said, giggling. 

“I know right? He’s a snake.” 

“At least now we know he likes you.”

“Who likes Jisung?” Jeongin asked, sitting next to Hyunjin. 

“Uhh no one,” Jisung replied. 

“Why can’t you tell me?” Jeongin pouted. 

“It’s a secret that I can only know because I’m special,” Hyunjin said while ruffling Jeongin’s hair. 

Jeongin rolled his eyes. “Yeah,  _ very _ special.”

“Hey!” Hyunjin said in annoyance, retaliating by pulling Jeongin into a bone-crushing hug, 

“Let me go!”

“No,” Hyunjin replied, hugging him even tighter.

“You two are so gross,” Jisung commented. 

“Not as gross as you and Chan!” 

“Hyunjin!”

“Chan likes you!?” Jeongin asked in surprise. 

“Oh no… I’m sorry Jisungie!”

“You had one job. I can never trust you again,” Jisung responded dramatically. 

Hyunjin pushed Jeongin away and wrapped his arms around Jisung. “No, I love you!”

Jisung remained frozen. “Love isn’t enough.”

“Oh my god, stop. You two are so dramatic,” Jeongin intervened. 

“I won’t stop until Jisung forgives me,” Hyunjin pouted.

“Oh shit, there’s Chan, Changbin, and Woojin!” They heard Felix shout a couple feet away. 

“I have an idea,” Hyunjin wiggled his eyebrows.

Jisung immediately commented, “I don’t like the sound of that,” while Jeongin shook his head. Hyunjin had about two braincells so it was hard to believe that he thought of an idea that was any good. 

“If we act super clingy then Chan will get jealous… You get what I’m saying?” 

“I mean, you’re clingy with everyone so it’s not any different.”

“I’ll be different, I promise.”   


“How so?”

“Watch me.” 

Hyunjin pulled a tiny bit away from Jisung, placing one hand on his waist while the other brushed the hair out of his eyes. He looked at Jisung with so much emotion, Jisung was almost convinced that it was real. Hyunjin’s hand moved from Jisung’s hair to rest on his cheek. Jisung stared back, unsure of what to do. Hyunjin gave him a warm smile, giving Jisung the confidence to reach for Hyunjin’s wrist, rubbing small circles into the soft skin. Hyunjin leaned forward, his mouth barely touching Jisung’s ear. 

“I think it’s working,” He whispered. 

“Really?”

“Chan looks distracted. It’s only him and Changbin left, but instead of focusing on Changbin, he keeps glancing over here.”

Jisung breathed out slowly. 

“Would it be even more believable if you two left?” Jeongin asked quietly. 

“Good idea,” Hyunjin whispered before pulling away, grabbing Jisung’s hand. They interlocked their fingers and walked to the nearest building. Once they were inside and out of sight from Chan and the other members, Hyunjin couldn’t help but let out a giggle.

“You should have seen Chan’s face! He was so shocked. It was hilarious.”

“I hope this works…” 

“I think it will!” 

Jisung moved towards the door, peeking his head out to see if the game had ended. Changbin looked very  happy, a nametag hanging from his hand. 

“Chan lost.” 

“I told you he was distracted!”

“I guess I’ll wait until Chan approaches me and see what happens.” 

“You got this, Jisungie,” Hyunjin squeezed his hand. 

“Thank you, Jinnie. This all happened so fast so I really hope everything will be okay in the end.”

“It will be.”

  
  
  
  
  


It had been an exhausting day. Once they finally finished their schedules, Jisung immediately made his way to the living room and laid down on the couch, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone. 

“Jisung.”

He looked up to see where the voice was coming from, and saw Chan leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Hey.”

“Can I talk to you?”

“Okay.”

Chan sat down next to Jisung, and Jisung could see that he was a bit anxious because his knee wouldn’t stop vibrating. 

“What’s with you and Hyunjin?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Jisung, please.”

“Why do you care?”

“I thought I made it pretty obvious today…”

“Made what obvious?”

Chan sighed. “That I like you.”

Jisung let out a shaky breath. It’s what he was expecting, but why did it still feel like such a shock? 

“How could I be so sure? There were a lot a games played today.” 

“Is that what it was? You and Hyunjin… a game?”

“Was our kiss a game? Our bet a game? What’s real?” Jisung pouted, remembering the unfortunate memories. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Not until you answer mine first.”

“I guess… It was under the pretense of a game, but the feelings were all real. I really do like you, Jisung, and I want you. I was supposed to win so I could have been more smooth about all of this, but I didn’t.”

“That’s why you made the bet? You wanted your confession to be cool?”   


“Yeah…” Pink dusted Chan’s cheeks. 

“There’s nothing going on with me and Hyunjin.”

“Then why?”

Jisung answered Chan’s question with a kiss. Chan was barely moving, shock evident in the way he reacted. It wasn’t too long until Chan began to reciprocate, moving his lips slowly against Jisung’s. 

Jisung leaned back, only a few moments after it began, his breathing heavy. “Does that answer your question?” 

“You like me,” Chan said, mostly to himself. 

“Yes I do, you dumbass.”

“It’s getting late… Cuddle with me?” Chan asked, grabbing onto one of Jisung’s hands. 

“What? No,” Jisung replied, pulling his hand away.

“Why not?” Chan responded, disappointment leaking into his voice.

“I can’t forget what you did to me today just because we confessed. You played me, Chan. That’s unforgivable. So, no cuddles for you,” Jisung teased, his voice playful. 

Jisung stood up from the couch, stretching his arms over his head. “I’m going to sleep. Have a good night, baby,” Jisung stated before yawning loudly. 

Chan was left on the couch, watching Jisung walk into the dark hallway and towards his room. He shook his head, not being able to prevent the smitten smile from forming on his face. 


End file.
